


Us

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Other, Sad, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Mara and Cayde-6 do some naughty stuff followed by some bad news.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 10 - Face Sitting

Mara groaned in exhaustion and dropped her gear on the floor. Her ghost tsked at her in slight irritation but she ignored him. She dropped onto her bed and started to pull off her gear. It had been a tedious and physically exhausting mission on Io. All she wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed for at least twelve hours.

The hot water felt amazing on her lavender skin. The grime from the mission washed off. She threw on some underwear and a plain tank top before grabbing a glass of water. She just sat down on her bed when there was a knock on her door. She groaned and looked at her ghost who was doing his own thing in his corner. 

“What?” She asked opening her door. Cayde-6 slipped into her quarters without permission and closed the door. She scowled at him and moved back to her bed. “What do you want Cayde?” He was stripping and Mara suppressed a sigh. She just wanted to sleep.

“Let me help relieve some of your tension,” he said crawling into her bed with a seductive voice. She couldn’t deny that she wasn’t interested. 

“Yeah, how?” She asked intent on just lying on her side and letting him thrust up into her from behind. Cayde made an odd noise before restlessly making patterns on her sheets with his finger. She knew what that meant. He wanted to try something new. She sighed in exasperation.

“What is it?” She asked pulling off her tank top. His gaze roved over her chest with obvious lust and she smiled before kissing him. It was an odd thing to kiss an Exo but not unpleasant. He had told her that he could still feel the kiss just couldn’t physically reciprocate. He moaned at the sensation and took the time to touch her. She loved it when he pulled at her nipples.

“Sit on me,” he whispered against her lips. She straddled his hips and ground against his erection. She had entered the relationship not expecting him to have one but it had been a pleasant surprise. It was something exos didn’t talk about. His hands gripped her hips but he shook his head. “No, sit on my face.” Her mind stopped working for a moment. Was he suggesting that she…? She looked at him in trepidation and with his help, she straddled his head. She shivered looking down and seeing the top of his head between her thighs. His hold on her tightened and she moved her fingers across the ridges of his face. He was angular and she was momentarily worried that it would be more painful than pleasurable. But he seemed to know what he was doing. Because he shifted her so that when she pressed down her cunt rubbed smoothly. She moaned at the sensation and his muffled voice vibrated against her. He moved her back and forth until she picked up the rhythm.

It was odd. She never considered doing it. But looking down and seeing her above him was incredibly arousing. He seemed to be enjoying it as well and it turned her on to know that he wanted this. She ran her hands down his chest just to feel him and loved the way he gripped her ass. He made it so that she ground harder into him and Mara moaned loudly.

“_Cayde_,” she gasped feeling her orgasm wash over her. All the tension she had since she came back seeped from her as she collapsed onto his chest. She giggled and climbed off him to lie beside him. His face was slightly wet from her release soaking her panties. She kissed him again. “What brought that on?” She asked reaching for her towel to gently wipe him off. 

“Something I saw on some old archives. It looked interesting,” he replied pulling off her soaked underwear. She chuckled and moaned as he easily slipped his cock into her. He fucked her relentlessly. Mara was beginning to think something had happened. There was an intensity to him and he was unusually subdued. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked taking his head in her hands and making him look at her. He sighed and stopped thrusting.

“They know about us.” She didn’t need to know what he meant by “us”. She frowned and he pulled out of her. He lied on his back with a grim air about him. “I’ve been told that I can’t continue this.” Mara scoffed and turned to look at the ceiling. Of course, Zavala and Ikora would say that. Of course, what they had wasn’t supposed to last but it still hurt. She held back the emotions threatening to suffocate her. The silence was thick so she did what she knew they did best. She straddled him and slowly sank onto his still hard cock. His hands gripped her desperately and she leaned down to look him in the eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered. His grip was bruising and he sped up her thrusts. 

. . .

Two ghosts looked at each other worriedly. They knew things weren’t going to go well. Both of their guardians were prone to being reckless. They did better when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know the anatomy of the Awoken but I'm just going to assume it's the same as humans and I played with exo biology. As you can tell. lol. This is the same characters and story as the ones in my Tales From June series as well as another short from my Kinktober series. Just fyi.


End file.
